eastingfandomcom-20200213-history
Druid
Druids are the guardians of nature, oathbound to protect animals, plants and stranger things in their domain from corruption and destruction. Though all druidic faith shares the same roots, its branches are divided on how to serve. Humanity, aberrations and undeath are but some of the threats to the natural world. Most Druids live alone, studying and sheltering some particular aspect of the wilderness, while others serve as guides and advisors to farming communities or local lords, seeking to prevent conflicts before they can arise. As divine spellcasters and skinchangers, Druids have a frightening reputation which is only reinforced by the sight of unusually large animals responding to their every direction. Where Impiltur's shores, plains and mountains are known to be watched over, few are entirely comfortable when taking from the land. WARNING: To cast a spell, a druid must have a Wisdom score of 10 + the spell's level. For example, to cast a 4th-level spell, a druid must have a Wisdom of 14. Properties * Alignment Restrictions: Must be neutral good, lawful neutral, true neutral, chaotic neutral, or neutral evil. * Hit Die: d8. * AB Progression: Medium. * Primary Save: Fortitude and Will. * Skill Points: 5 + Int Modifier. * Class Skills: Animal Handling, Concentration, Diplomacy, Heal, Knowledge, Sense Motive, Spellcraft and Survival. * Proficiencies: Armour Proficiency (Light), Armour Proficiency (Medium), Shield Proficiency, Weapon Proficiency (Druid). * Spellcasting: Divine (Wisdom-based, spell failure from armor is ignored). * Ex-Druids: A druid who is no longer neutral cannot gain levels. Progression *Level 1: Animal Companion, Nature Sense *Level 2: Woodland Stride *Level 3: Trackless Step *Level 4: Wildshape I, Resist Nature's Lure *Level 5: Venom Immunity *Level 6: Wildshape II *Level 7: Bonus Feat *Level 8: Wildshape III Feats *Animal Companion - The druid can summon an animal companion to fight at their side. *Nature Sense - The druid gains a +2 bonus on all attack rolls made while fighting in wilderness areas. *Woodland Stride - The character is immune to the grease, web, and entangle spells. *Trackless Step - This feat grants a +4 competence bonus to hide and move silently checks when in wilderness areas. *Wildshape - The character with this ability can take the shape of an animal at will. The change lasts up to 15 turns per level. *Resist Nature's Lure - This feat grants a +2 insight bonus on saving throws against fear spells and effects. *Venom Immunity - The druid is immune to all forms of poison. Bonus Feat list: *Improved Wildshape - Your Wildshapes have no maximum duration. *Summoner (INT 13+) - All your Summon Creature spells are cast as if they are Extended spells. *Beast Warden (DEX 13+) - Your Summoned Creatures gain +1 Dodge AC. Your Animal Companion gains +3 Dodge AC. *Cycle of Blood (CON 13+) - While Wildshaped, you gain Vampiric Regeneration (2) on your attacks. *Feral (STR 13+) - While Wildshaped, you gain the Weapon Focus: Creature Weapon and Weapon Specialization: Creature Weapon feats. *Nature's Resilience (CHA 13+) - Sacrifice a Wildshape use to grant nearby allies venom immunity for 1 turn/level (medium radius). *Stormbringer - Sacrifice a Wildshape use to grant your non-henchman followers +d4 electrical damage on their attacks for 1 round/level. Requires Concentration 5+ and Spellcraft 5+ *Animal Care - Sacrifice a Wildshape use to heal target animal, beast, magical beast or vermin. The creature heals Druid level * WIS modifier HP, or twice that if they are the druid's own animal companion. Requires Heal 5+ and Animal Handling 5+ Wildshape forms: *Level 4: Black Bear, Brown Bear, Goat, Boar, Highland Bull, Longhorn Bull, Cheetah, Cougar, Snow Leopard, Jaguar, Leopard, Panther, Giant Spider, Fox, Jackal, Dog, Husky, Wolf, Falcon, Raven, Brown Owl, Badger, Fire Beetle, Armadillo, Rat, Rabbit, Bat, Forest Viper, Cow, Deer, Sheep *Level 6: Grizzly Bear, Polar Bear, Dire Boar, Bison, Tiger, Lion, Crag Cat, Sword Spider, Dire Wolf, Mastiff, Eagle, Seagull, Snow Owl, Dire Rat, Stink Beetle, Crocodile, Weasel, Great Cobra, Horse, Camel, Antelope *Level 8: Dire Bear, Legendary Boar, Bison Antiquus, Dire Tiger, Dire Spider, Legendary Wolf, Legendary Eagle, Wolverine, Bombardier Beetle, Dire Badger, Huge Forest Viper, White Stag, Deep Rothe *Level 12: Legendary Bear, Razor Boar, Mammoth, Sabretooth Cat, Redback Spider, Giant Crab, Great Black Wolf, Stag Beetle Animal Companions: *Brown Bear - Highest damage but lower ability score average. *Eagle - Increased Perception. Truesight at level 7+. *Giant Spider - STR poison on hit, increased at level 4 and 8 *Grey Wolf - Increased piercing damage *Large Snake - DEX poison on-hit starting at level 5 *Lynx - Sneak Attack 1d6 at level 3, 2d6 at level 7 *Mountain Goat - +1 reflex per 2 levels. Evasion at level 4 *Red Fox - +1 will per level *Reindeer - Increased bludgeoning damage *Wild Boar - Increased piercing damage (more STR/CON, less DEX than wolves) *Wolverine - Increased slashing damage Spells Druids now have access to different spells. Spell slot progression: Level 0 1 2 3 4 1 3 2 - - - 2 4 3 - - - 3 4 3 2 - - 4 5 4 3 - - 5 5 4 3 2 - 6 5 4 4 3 - 7 6 5 4 3 2 8 6 5 4 4 3 Category:Class Category:Changes Category:Base